Justice League of Japan
by HVulpes
Summary: What if Ranma and the Gang were in a league of their own? JLA/Ranma One Half
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Justice League of America series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Justice League of Japan

Chapter One

Thirteen Years Ago...

Genma looked at the child he had found in his wife's, a child he had found in the middle of the farmer's field he had been working in. He remembered this situation, 'Why did Nodoka-chan make me work such a stupid job, just because I didn't find any students good enough to teach the Anything Goes style to. Still, it did pay for the sake as well provide extra food on the table from my boss. Plus it allowed me to find Ranma, my new son.'

Genma had found the boy during a meteor shower where giant rocks from the sky had managed to hit the county in different areas. Running from the stones from the heavens, he ran into a crash site of what looked to be some kind of rocket. The bald man continued, 'I had no idea at that time why anyone would have sent their baby into space. Now I know better, especially when Ranma lifted a nearby boulder with one hand. It's obvious the boy isn't a normal human being, which makes him perfect to become the next Grandmaster of Anything Goes. If I can just get a chance to teach the three year old, Nodoka seemed to have clamped down on him like a tiger's jaws.'

Genma had already noted the superhuman strength of the boy, which continued with finding out more about the boy's powers. Like the superhuman speed which allowed him to cross long distances in seconds or the thick hide of the boy which seemed to make him hard to bruise. Each of which would be boons with the training he would have gotten under Genma's leadership. In fact, the only thing which seemed to hurt the boy were those strange green rocks which had been in the meteorites, strange as it was those rocks seemed to rob the boy of his powers and strength. It seemed to cause physical pain and loss of all energy. Genma was tempted to use those rocks in training Ranma so he could over come the weakness to their powers, only to be given threats of mindblowing pain and possible castration by his wife.

'The fact she isn't that great with a sword make it a real danger I would bleed to death before she managed to get it off. No, I won't be using those rocks in training the boy. I'll just have to figure out other ways to make the boy stronger, other ways to make him immune to the power of the stones. My plans now should be looking for a way to get the boy away from his mother so we can go on a training journey where I can refine his skills with both his powers and his art. It might take me a year or two, but I should be able to persuade my wife to believe Ranma needs this.' Genma thought as he plans began.

Nine Years Later...

Ukyo began the training she would need to perfect to become the crimefighter she wanted to become. It has started when her father had tried to arrange a marriage with her former friend, Ranma Saotome. She knew the boy wasn't quite human with some kind super strength and speed, he always defeated her when she tried to stop him from trying taking free okonomiyaki. Yet in time they became friends and comrades, even if the super boy couldn't figure out she was a girl. Ranma's father, Genma had seen her father's cart and asked if it could be used for collaterial for a marriage contract... a dowery. Then days afterwards, the Saotomes stole the cart and ran off.

Which wouldn't bother her father as he had billions in his various companies, under the umbrella of the "Sacred Chef" enterprises. Her father left most of the day to day dealings to one of his vice presidents while he kept up the traditional business of the Kuonji clan of selling Okonomiyaki. Most people didn't care as the company was well run and very profitable, who cared if the president of the company was a little insane. It was working for the Kuno clan, and the Kuonji produced a useful madness compared to the destructive one of the Kuno family.

It was only a week since her father had been cheated, when he had been running his new cart when he was murdered by a bunch of street thugs who wanted to take his money. Even though her father only kept a small amount of yen on him when selling in the streets. Plans for vengance against the Saotome were diverted, since they only took a small cart which was replacible. These scumbags had taken a human life... worse they had done it with an illegal gun. She knew because she was there. It was fortunate that some of her father's martial arts tradition had come from ninjutsu, for she was able to hide in the nearby shadows. Unfortunately, she saw and would remember till death the face of her father's kill.

Her father had kept an English butler named Alfred to help look after her when her mother died from cancer. He had become her guardian and was the one person who knew her vow. A vow he respected and helped her to achieve. Her mind remembered it, "I vowed to my father's grave that I would bring to justice those who would bring harm to the innocent. I would perfect my mind, body and soul till I have obtained human perfection. I would become a nightmare in the eyes of the criminal scum! "

Ukyo practiced her skills by the shores of a remote ocean beach in the middle of the night, the time when the underworld was most active. She spoke to her father figure, "Alfred, let me get this straight. Genma Saotome has a record of petty crimes mostly being minor theft of martial arts supplies, food and alcohol. He is a master of a school of martial arts, which while based in perversion, is a powerful school which absorbs other martial arts like Genma drinks sake. One of his confidence schemes seems to be making arranged marriages with multiple people, too many for his son Ranma to take up."

"Yes, Madam Kuonji. Also one of the investigators we used was able to pick his brain while paying for Genma's bar tab. To Genma, the only marriage contract which counts is the one linking Ranma with one of the daughters of a Master Soun Tendo. Master Tendo is the master of the sister school of martial arts to Genma's branch. It seems after they seal their demonic master in a cave hung with prayer talismans, they made a pledge with alcohol. This didn't stop Genma from selling Ranma for anything he needed. One of the most notable was an engagement for a bowl of rice, two fish and a pickle." spoke Alfred as he operated the machinery of the combat dolls which were being used for target practice.

"It was also nice to see that Ranma isn't as much as a jackass as I thought, just really naive or stupid. I'm still insulted he chose okonomiyaki over me. I just going to have to give him a kick in his ass, Kryptonian or not! Interesting what you can find in ancient fokelore about visitors from space, if you know where to look." Ukyo dodge a doll's 'attack' as she hit it with one of her modified spatulas. She had bend those cooking tools into a boomerang shapes and was testing it out.

"Now that I know more about those two, I know who is really deserving of justice. Only the guilty should face the blind gaze of justice, not the innocent... or jackass stupid."

Elsewhere in Japan...

Nabiki Tendo remembered the day her life changed. It had happened when they went to see what had happened to a shooting star they saw in broad daylight while camping. Soon, in a clearing they found what they thought was a crashed plane...only to find a non-human being. Her mother being a caring soul moved quickly to pull the being out of the wreckage, managing to pull him from the plane before there was a major explosion. It was a stroke of bad luck a piece of the wreckage few through the air and straight through her mother's belly. Nabiki screamed out in shock, "Mother!"

Following that, Nabiki heard a voice... "If you wish to save her, I can help you. Take my ring and lantern. It will allow you to heal your mother. You must, however, use all of your willpower to make the ring work and banish all of your fear. Please use it to repay your mother for her kindness." Nabiki headed to where they alien lay as he handed her the ring from his finger and a lantern which appeared from nowhere. Then he took his last breath and was still.

Nabiki hurried over to her mother and focused her mind on the ring to help her mother. The metal shard in her parent's belly was surrounded by a green glow before being pulled out. Once it was free, she thought of the light healing her mother. Nothing else entered her mother other then her mother's body in perfect health. The wound quickly scabbed over before fading away to pink skin. It was a few minutes before her mother woke up, to stare at her daughter floating in the air with a green light.

That had been months ago, and now things were beginning to change. Her mother was seeing the short haired brunette off to her next adventure.

"I'm going to miss you, little green girl. So will your sisters and your father, but I think it's best we don't let them into our little secret. But I have to let you go and get training at the Green Lantern academy, it's the only way you're going to live up to your destiny." Tears flowed freely from the woman's eyes, as they stood on the roof.

"I know. They think I'm going to a special over seas school on tuition, not halfway across the universe for training. I'm just glad you'll be here to take care of them for me. Who knew my use of the ring not only healed your physcial injuries, but the early stages of your breast cancer." Nabiki said, putting on a smile while holding back her own tears.

"I know I should have had myself check out more, but I just didn't think bad things could happen to good people. Nabiki... just be careful and come back to use in one piece." asked her mother as they looked to the sky to see Nabiki's fellow Green Lantern come to pick her up. The young girl of eight waved and rose to the sky. It would be nine long years before she returned to this sector as it's guardian. She wanted to repay the alien who helped her save her mother's life, by taking up his banner as one of the Green Lantern corp.

Three Years Ago...

"Ranma, because of you I have seen London, Paris, Cario, Vancover, Rio..." Ryoga said as he kept running around the world trying to find Ranma. He had know Ranma was more then human with all of his speed, strength and other abilities. The fanged boy knew it wasn't just martial arts like he had told the rest of the students.

"Saotome got powers, so to defeat him I had to get powers. Which was why I was in the chemical lab when the lightning struck. Liquid stuff got all over me and I was electrified. Since then I have become super-fast. I run super fast, I punch and kick super fast, plus I can think super fast as well as learn super fast. I was ready to defeat Saotome with my new power! I would have been to that yard... if I hadn't been foiled by my one weakness. The inability to stop running! I crossed the globe at least ten times before I got back home, four days after the match. Ranma was too much of a coward to wait for me before he went off to China!" said Ryoga as he kept running.

"But my speed will be his down fall, since I will be able to follow him to the ends of the earth with ease. Once I have perfected my training. Once I have perfected the art of being able to stop running once I start. Now How do I put on the brakes again?" Ryoga said as he tried to slow down again. He was trying to stop in front of the Tokyo Tower. Only to stop in front of the Trump Tower, CN Tower, the Tower of London and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He stopped, only to find himself in front of what looked like the Tokyo Tower.

"I did it! I stopped where I wanted to! " he turned to look around. To notice a bunch of people in white face, with white and black striped shirts. People were not speaking Japanese, but some kind of other language. He figured it out slowly before he screamed, "Damn you, Ranma. Not the damn Effiel Tower again. This is the fifth time in a row. Why can't I hit the Tokyo Tower for once in my life? Why always Paris!"

Six months ago...

Xian Pu was packing for her trip to Man's World, travelling with her new heroic husband. Even if sometimes that husband was her wife. It had started off simple enough. Her mother, the queen, had gotten a message from Hermes himself there was to be a tournment of champions. With a choosen champion being given the sacred armour of the Amazon to spread their wisdom to Man's World. Xian had to sneak into the contest as her mother didn't want to loose her to the dangers of the world of men. Yet once she had won her first battle, she was in the contest till the end. Then end where she was the choosen champion by defeating her rivals.

'Only that flying red haired girl devoured my feast with her talking panda bear. I didn't know exactly what they were saying as since they spoke Japanese and I only speak Greek. However, they accepted my challenge and we fight with all of our powers, she was a warrior equal to an amazon. So I gave her the kiss of friendship.' she remembered, also recalling the shocked look which crossed the red haired girl. It was then her great grandmother had poured her tea on top of the redheaded flying woman, who turned into a sexy male figure.

It was obvious they had travelled to the dreaded Pools of Circe, where the sorceress had dropped spells like toxic waste. The pools retained the magic in a unique way, taking the form of any object submerged in the waters as a template. Any thing which falls into the water afterwards would take the form when splashed with cold water, only to regain their original form when hit by hot water. Xian knew from experience, since when she was younger she had played on the curse island near Paradise. Falling into the waters of a pool where a cat had drowned years ago. It was lucky any superhuman power the original being held stayed with the curse form. Which meant Shampoo became a cat with super strength, super speed and flight.

After the sex change, they continued with the celebration of Shampoo becoming the champion of the Amazons to Man's World. During which point her mother mentioned the ancient laws of the amazons mentioned the marriage laws. How by divine decree an amazon defeated by a powerful male would have to marry that male if he was found to have a noble spirit. So her mother suggested she could go with the flying one and his panda, using them to get use to the world of men. She could also get to know the young male and know if he has the noble spirit required to have an amazon wife.

So Xian Pu dressed in the uniform the gods had created for the Champions of the Amazon, with her belongings packed in an advance suitcase shaped like a compact. She slipped the compact into her belt. Then her husband lifted his 'father' and the two of them flew off. She wished it was her in his arms, since he was so cute.

Now...

Six figures were emerging from crash sites in the land of Japan. Those crash sites were all from one world, one race. The six Appellaxian figures stood their ground in their new battle forms, elemental constructs to hold their intellect so they could convert the population of the world into their foot soldiers. Beings of ice, metal, fire, lightning, earth and water looked to the city they surrounded.

The city would be their battleground, the place to test their might against each other. For theirs was a battle only one of them could survive, the winner getting it all once they returned home. For the winner of their conflict would be made leader of their planet, supreme master of their race.

Nothing on this world could stop them from creating their armies, marching to battles which would end five of them. This world had barely gotten off it's mudball world and into it's solar system. What kind of resistance could this world put up against them?

Six marched on the city, ready to fight each other to the death. Sending soldiers to their deaths so they would gain the glory. The lives of these humans didn't matter when the throne of the Appellaxian people is on the line.

The War is about to begin...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Justice League of America series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Justice League of Japan

Chapter Two

A few day before Now...

Ranma was trying to hid how unusual she and Shampoo were, given the powers they had in common. Flight, strength and speed as well as near invulnerability. Yet they had to proceed as ordinary human beings to avoid having their secrets revealed to the crowd. Yet this was made harder due to the fact her father had somehow gained the curse of a talking panda bear.

"How the heck can there be talking panda bears, Shampoo?" she asked quietly as they walked their way to the Tendo home. She turned to the purple haired amazon, who was dressed in some ordinary chinese clothing. Something like a pink pants suit made out of silk, or what looked like silk.

"Sham...I mean, I don't know. I know there are a number of things in this world which are not normal by any means. From the gods who gave us amazons life to the monsters which stalk the islands around Themyscira. Magic exists as you know from your curse, yet also there is advance science. Like the rocket ship which brought you to this planet." said the red eyed woman to the red haired one. Ranma was dressed in an outfit which was more unisexed, a red tunic shirt with some black pants.

During their discussion of their lives, Ranma had mention coming from space. Shampoo had mentioned the centuries it took for her to grow in her teens, having been created from magical clay by the will of the anicent amazon gods. It seems their lives were tying with each other in weirdness.

"So any idea what were are going to do at the Tendos when we arrive?" asked Ranma, trying to get a plan for what would happened next.

"No idea, Shampoo... I mean, I am still having trouble with my Japanese. So you and Genma are going to have to talk to them. I am not sure what the marriage laws of my tribes are, we haven't used them in millenium. Ancient greek laws seem to be the root of most of our laws, but not all. It is possible my people believe in multiple marriages instead of single couple unions." Shampoo said as she walked next to her potential husband.

"Not sure how Mr. Tendo will take the idea of his 'son-in-law' being married to his daughter and another woman. Heck, I'm not sure how he will take his daughter marrying a man who is another woman." was the reply with a sly smile on her face. They continued with their walk to Nerima.

Meanwhile...

Nabiki was just getting use to being home again, on her own homeworld. She had been working on her training and missions for the last nine years, trying to get herself posted back in her home sector and planet. Fortunately, the guardian of the galaxy were at least merciful in this reguard.

'I now have to get use to being a high schooler, even if I already know advance quatium mechanics or the xeno-biology of a million races. If I forget those details, I can used the little computer in my power ring to look it up.' Nabiki thought as she prepared to get dressed. She had made sure to put a restriction on the ring to avoid any hint of cheating on any tests, just to keep her honour. Even if she needed to keep the ring on, in case of emergancy.

'Of course I didn't expect my father to spring such a crazy scheme like he did. I'm not sure I'm ready to get married to anyone with the mission I have now, to protect my sector from threats from space.' Nabiki said as she put on a green t-shirt and some short black pants. As a Green Lantern, her uniform was a mix of three colours. White, black and green. She had taken as a habit of wearing those colours in her civilian clothing as well.

She moved down the hall to see what it was her father was currently planning next. From the sounds of the yelling, it looked like her mother was still raking him over the coals for not telling her of this arrangement.

"Soun, I know you and Genma have suffered under that little demon of yours. I know you have become closer, likely half from Stockholm syndrome, but you really had to think about the effects it would have on the children." said Kimiko, as she looked at her husband with fire in her eyes.

"Genma is my best friend and we have been planning to unite the schools for years. Even if Ranma isn't Genma's son, he is the heir to the Saotome school of martial arts. He would make a strong husband for one of our daughters." said Soun, as he trembled in the sight of his wife. She was one of the few things he truely feared when she was upset.

"The only reason I haven't made you cancel it immediately is the fact of the friendship between us and the Saotomes, plus the fact Nodoka has told me Genma has complained of his moral fabric. Which given Genma's fabric, is a lot of credit to Ranma's character. I will not, however, allow my daughters to be forced into marriage against their wills. They will be able to get out of the Saotome engagement if they so choose to. Ne, Dear?" She told him, making sure the moustached man knew he had no choice in the matter.

"Yes, dear. I'll try to break the news to Genma when he gets here. So where are our children, dearest?" asked the man as he tried to change the topic slightly.

It was then that Nabiki walked into the room, to make her presence known. She spoke to her father, "I'm here of course, daddy. Akane is out training to increase her skills in the martial arts, likely doing a long run to build up endurance. Then she'll practice cracking heads using those cement blocks we use in the rock garden. She should be back soon enough."

Nabiki pressed on, "Kasumi is helping out with that nice Dr. Tofu, as part of her credit for university. She really wants to become a health care professional, even if she had to find a way to keep the good doctor from freaking out when next to her. Of course, that's only one of her majors."

It was amazing how skilled Kasumi was with academic topics, which made Nabiki wondered what would happen if their mother wasn't here to be the emotional support for the family. She knew here father, while a skilled martial artist, wasn't the greatest care giver. Who knows how he would have handled Akane having to fight a small army of boys each morning. Kimiko Tendo wouldn't have that, using some cunning thinking to manipulate the school and then the ringleader to call of the horde of hentai.

This didn't get Tatewaki Kuno of their backs, but they were finding ways to manage the billionaire. Keeping him to more traditional means of courting, like sending flowers...multiple times... in one day. The family had found a place to send to flowers where they could be useful to others, like the hospital or to functions of those who couldn't afford it. It was coming to a point where mother Tendo was thinkings of ways of cooking flowers to add colour to their meals.

It wouldn't be long before Ranma and his father would be arriving at the Tendo home. Nabiki could only wonder what kind of man this stranger would be.

Meanwhile on the outskirts of Nerima...

A blue blur was running across the country side, with a gust of wind following in it's wake like a speeding car. It stopped as it entered the district limits, to reveal a hedgehog the size of a small dog and a shade of blue like bright pair of jeans. It was dragging a knacksack on it's back, from which it soon removed a themos of water. Splashing it's self, it turned into a brown haired naked boy with fangs. Yet it lasted just a moment before the boy was dressed in yellow and red clothing.

"After all of this time, I have found you Saotome. From all of the people I have managed to ask, I now know you're in Nermia. With a panda bear and two different girls, you playboy! Likely stringing them along so you can have your wicked, perverted way with them." The boy imagined all of the twisted things Ranma could be doing with the red head and the purpled haired one.

A half second sudden blast of blood flowed from his nose. It left him looking faint for the moment before he managed to get some more colour in his cheeks. He then started to run again, with a whoosh of air taking his place as he moved at superhuman speed.

"I just have to figure out how to get to Nerima from here." said the boy as superhuman speed as he ran past the Tendo Dojo for the third time.

In the air...

Ukyo was looking over a file she had 'borrowed' from the government on what looked to be small metors heading for town. The Japanese Defense Force believed it would break apart as it entered the atmosphere, yet Ukyo wasn't sure about that judgement. The fact was with her calculations, if the six UFOs would be surrounding the district she was entering.

"Nerima. Known for it's massive martial artist population and home to many rare and almost forgotten arts. Which might be of interest to alien beings who would like to judge the combat potential of the population. If they can span the stellar sea, they likely wouldn't be after our technology. At least, not yet. Some of the stuff in Kuonji Enterprises would be of importance to them if they can detect it. Yet the Neriman population could be useful in constructing an advance fighting style or to create biological supersoliders." Ukyo was trying to analyze the possiblities of the 'metors' if they were not what they appeared to be.

"Setting up shop in the district for the time being might be best. Is the underground bunker prepared for my use, Alfred?" she asked her english butler as she looked over more of the photos of the space objects.

"The artificial cave has been built under the building the new Okonomiyaki shop. It took a lot of work to have the work done in secret, but Ninjutsu Constructions are experts in secret development. As well as rapid development for the right price." said the butler as he moved to take out a wardrobe bag which seemed to weigh more then a suit should have.

Opening the bag a costume was revealed. It had been originally designed for the defense force or for the U.S. army, yet it had been too pricy for the buyers. She had redesigned it to better suit the image she had choosen for herself. The body suit was designed to use a mimicry system to make the suit look like the skin of the user. It had been designed to give the foe a nasty suprise if they tried to shoot 'bare' skin. It would also give a psychological hold over the enemy by making the wearer seem superhuman.

There were exception to the suits skin like appearance, since she couldn't look like she was running around naked. The suit had been adapted to look like she was wearing a skintight body suit. It's lower parts had been cut into the shape of shorts or panties, while what looked like a neckline plunged pass her cleavage to her navel. A false navel, since it was still part of the body suit. It also had a back which seemed to show of more 'bare' skin. A wide plunge moved from one shoulder to just above the ass of the suit to the other shoulder.

What looked like bare legs moved down to the ankles where they would be covered by the shin length boots, with high heels to make it look like she could be caught off balance. What they didn't know what she had practice all of her arts in all types of footwear, so even if she had her feet tied together she could still kick ass.

Her arms and shoulders looked bare as well, except for some arm decoration. An armlet circled the upper part of her arm with mesh moving down the length of the arm to her wrist. It then formed a mesh covering on the top of the hand linked to her middle finger. Opposite on her right hand, she had a bracelet which moved to a hand covering mesh like the other one, linked to the middle finger. Both where wrist length gloves with the simulation of a well-manicured hand with black nails. Yet it would not leave fingerprints.

The suit also looked like she was wearing a wide black chocker around her neck. With this the suit was completed with the helmut. The top looked like a very well designed hair cut, continuing the masking of the real body with a fake image. It looked like she was wearing a mask of wide black material over her eyes. The plastic covers over the eyes hid the pupils and iris of her eyes, making them an eerie white. The mask seemed to end just above her nose.

On her hips she wore a yellow belt with different compartments in it. In it were her tools including a device resembling an iPhone. Yet this was not one of Apple's products, but an advance version which had yet to hit the market yet. Containing the most advance mobile CPU in the world connecting it to the most advance computer she could develop.

Yet the item which seemed to mark her new image was the small bird like wings which emerged from her head above the ears. They were black with blue highlights like the rest of her 'costume'. They could be moved with motors in the cowl of the outfit.

"I don't want to sound old fashioned, but isn't this... uniform a little too revealing?" asked her guardian and butler.

"I goes to my plan, to make it harder for people to deduce my identities. By day, I am the tomboy billionaire Okonomiyaki chef. Always dressed in men's clothes to keep up in the male dominated business world of Japan, even taping her breasts down to make her seem more masculine then normal." she told her closest companion for these lonely years, moving to pick up the suit and hold it close. So much technology was in this one outfit, all to be used for justice.

"By night, I am the Tengu. Warrior judge of the criminal scum, bring justice down on them from on high. An example of feminine beauty who is also an image of fear. Ever since the day that crow flew through the window, I know the image of the Tengu could strike fear in the underworld. The criminals own hidden superstitions and fears becoming their undoing in my hands." she continued as she smiled at the idea of kicking the asses of those who would harm the innocent.

"I just hope it will work on aliens just as well as it has with burglers." she said as went back to her seat for landing.

At the Tendo home...

Nabiki heard the knocking on the door first as she headed to the front to see who it was. She could also hear her father trying to reach the door first to see if it was Ranma and the boy's father. Soun knew it could be them given the time of their arrival, so he was waiting to give them a warm welcome to their home.

'Likely hoping to convince Ranma to go along with the engagement before dropping the new details her mother had created. The fact the engagement would be conditional to what my sisters and myself or what Ranma wants.' thought Nabiki as she organized her thoughts.

'Not that I haven't thought about dating when I was training with the corps, but I figured it would be best to wait till I got home. Even with the offers I was getting from some of the aliens I was meeting. Well, let's take a look at Ranma.' she was at the door now and opened it.

To reveal to busty young ladies, one with red hair and other other with purple locks. Behind them was a panda bear who seemed to be looking around at things. It was this moment her father had arrived at the door with her mother following after him. He instantly grabbed the red haired females in a bear hug and spoke, "Welcome Ranma to my home!"

Then in an instant he pulled back out of the hug in shock. His hands moved out in front of him and made an hourglass shape like that of the female body. Then he turned paled. The Green Lantern knew what it was which was freaking her father out, "Daddy, I think you need some glasses. This is a girl, so unless Ranma has had a sex change, this isn't him."

She pointed this out by poking the woman breast to prove it was real. It was a common tactic in many alien worlds to prove the feminine nature of their species. But Kimiko spoke to Nabiki, "Dear, what have I told you about the proper 'Japanese' behaviour?"

Nabiki blushed as she remembered she was back on Earth and needed to adjust back to Japanese behaviour. The red haired girl spoke out, "Thanks for stopping, I think I was starting to get a red mark. I am Ranma Saotome. This is Shampoo... Shampoo Himemiya. My father is... running behind us. Sorry about all of this! "

With those words her father fainted dead away as he realized his son-in-law was a girl. Nabiki's mother sighed and said, "I'll get the smelling salts... again!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Justice League of America series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Justice League of Japan

Chapter Three

Shampoo was looking in on events like the outsider she was, trying to figure out the strange behaviour of those in Man's World. Mr. Tendo had been knocked out by the revelation of his son-in-law as a woman. Shampoo knew they would have to explain the transformation of her friend to the rest of the family. She was hesitant to speak up because of her glitches with the language of this area of the world. The major malfuction was the replacement of the word for herself with her name, due to rules of other languages she did know and the ease of idenification.

Mrs. Tendo was trying to revive her husband with smelling salts, while a certain panda was also trying to help... only using sake instead. Which left the three Tendo daughters with herself and Ranma. The purple haired amazon looked them over to see what she could tell about them from sight alone. She would hold further judgement till she could see into their minds and souls with their action and words. The youngest and oldest had arrived when they had been waiting for Soun to revive.

The oldest and tallest was dressed in a simple, yet fetching manner. A softness of beauty which made one feel loved when near her. Her long sleeved blouse was a light pink colour with very little designs on it. A long grey skirt which fell beneath the knee revealed only a little bit of her lovely legs. Her feet were wearing some black inside slippers which was likely to keep the close from being marked. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail and she held a book to her side. Brown eyes had a look of intelligence as she looked at the amazon and the alien.

The youngest and shortest was dressed in gi like she had just got in from practicing martial arts. She reminded Shampoo of her amazon sisters, a woman and a warrior, even if she wasn't as 'healthy' up front. The breast issue, Hippolyta said, was due to a gift from Hermes. Yet this girl called Akane had the fierce warrior build of one of amazons. Her hair was long, black with blue highlights. Soft blue eyes was taking Shampoo in stock, trying to see if Shampoo was a rival before moving the same eyes on Ranma. Likely trying to size them up for a spar or other combat practice.

She also had the hint of the feminine wiles the amazons held as followers of Aphrodite and Athena. There was a soft hint of make up on her face, like the oldest sister Kasumi. Both of which was done in a soft style which also highlighted her natural beauty. Nails were short, yet well mantained with small slivers of french tips. It brought up memories of Shampoo's stint in the bi-annual Morning Star Beauty Festival.

'Of course, unlike the contest in this world, the swimsuit competion is followed by the Giant Aries Boar hunt using only a single spear. Then you have to use your bare hands or any weapon you can make in the wild. Once you avoid the fire breath, razor hair and steel skin... your in the clear.' came the rememberance of the last contest the year before.

'A scholar and a warrior, quite a range of talent for one family. Yet there is a third woman, one who leaves me feeling out of sorts. The short haired,brown eyed Nabiki. She seems like a non warrior in her green shirt and bacl shorts, yet there also seem to be something hidding behind her eyes. The ring on her finger seems to be out of sort for a woman in this area of the world from my mother's lessons. A metal ring the shade of emerald, highly unusual.' thought the purplehead as she tried to think about what to do next.

"So would you or Shampoo like to spar with me, Ranma?" came the first comment from the youngest Tendo daughter, who had reacted just like Shampoo had expected. A fighter at heart, like many of her amazon sisters.

Ranma looked at her after scanning the other sisters as well, likely making her own judgement about the sisters. She replied quickly on her feet however, "I'm not sure that I would be a good sparring partner. I don't really like hitting girls in a fight, I can do it but I feel like a jerk when I do. I'm not sure about Shampoo since her... family has some strange traditions when it comes to combat. I don't know much about them though."

Akane turned to look at the purple haired girl as she waited to see if there would be combat. Shampoo glared daggers at Ranma over his comment about fighting girls, " Sham...I thought that I had shown you combating a female honourably in battle is respectable. However, there are a few rules when it comes to combat with my... family. Yet a simple spar would be allowed if everyone knew it was not a challenge match. Most of the rules deal with those circumstances. So are you interested?"

"Just a sparring match, let's go to the dojo." said Akane with a smile as she moved to lead them to the Tendo Dojo.

Moments later in the Tendo Dojo...

Shampoo didn't know much about fighting in this part of the world, but she guessed this was what a fighting space was in Japan. Good open space for a fight with a firm floor which was also padded to avoid serious injury while learning the basics of the arts. Of course, the Amazons were made out of magical mud so they didn't need padded mats. Their bodies were tougher and harder then a human, closer to the alien that Ranma was. She moved to take up a position across from Akane, waiting for the start of the match.

Kasumi was standing to the side, watching the two of them. The oldest Tendo began to speak, "I might not be a regular fighter, but I do know most of the basic martial arts which includes the Tendo school. This along with my training as the dojo's referee should allow me to keep the match safe and friendly. Shampoo Himemiya and Akane Tendo, on my mark you are to get ready. Ready, set, go!"

Shampoo was already in her standard amazon battle stance, loose and ready to strike yet at the same time alert to any attack. Akane took a stance which seemed to be ready to attack as well, while not looking as alert as Shampoo. Of course, Shampoo had to deal with mythological creatures like giant beasts and dragons on some of the islands surrounding Themyscira. Seems the gods liked to keep some of their more unusual beasts around in case they were needed. Yet it kept an amazon on her toes as she was ready to be struck in all directions in the third dimension.

Shampoo waited for the next turn since it was the amazon's way to stand their ground until the moment was right. Akane, however, didn't seem to have the same mindset as she launched her first attack. She charged with her in a position so she could land a punch enchanced by the speed she was using, running faster then a normal human. It showed off her training with the martial arts, yet it wouldn't be enough for a people enhanced by the power of the great deities. Shampoo just slipped away from the attack like water rolling down a duck's back.

Shampoo then had a chance to get into a stance behind the young mistress of the Tendo school. Deciding to test her black haired opponent's strength, she used a fraction of her superstrength to strike back with a chop. Used correctly, it would allow her to stun one of the arms of the girl in the gi. She just had to hit the hump of the shoulders. Her speed continued as she kept up with the human as she landed the blow with a sharp motion. Akane tumbled a little at the pain of the blow before getting back into a fighting stance.

The blue eyed girl's right arm was hanging down a little stiff and straight, showing off the stunning nature of Shampoo's blow. Her left hand went to her right shoulder as she tried to rub off the pain as she flinched a little. The amazon knew Ms. Tendo would be getting her arm back in shape if left alone long enough. Her people didn't leave a foe time to regroup when this could leave a warrior dead. Another strike was needed and she was ready. She ran after the Japanese woman, with her hand ready to give a hard strike at another nerve cluster above on of the legs of her opponent.

Akane saw this and knew if she didn't get out of the way, she would be getting another painful jolt to her system. Jumping out of the way of the amazon, the youngest sister tried to play keep away from the attack until she could counter the red eyed girl. Shampoo was keeping an eye on the girl, trying to feel out the style. She knew from the art Ranma practiced, Anything Goes could absorb and reform it's structure to make it's self stronger. Already she was getting a picture from the kata and the body structure of the girl that is side of the school was not as strong in the unarmed arts as the Saotome school. Which made the amazon wonder if she should suggest taking up arms like wooden swords for a more balance fight, even if Shampoo had superhuman abilities.

'I have come this far in the match, I shouldn't be switching it this late in the game unless I want to question her honour. What I have to do is end this as soon as possible by locating the weak spot on the Tendo girl to bring her down without causing permanent harm. So where do I strike?' In the amazon's mind, hundred of moves crossed the mind of the warrior. Knowledge of the human body which was the basics of many of her people's teaching revealed some weak points. She looked for a technique which could get her to those points while the foe could not get away. Circling the retreating girl, Shampoo was acting like a carnivore looking for a meal. An angle opened up for her and the purple haired woman moved in for the defeat.

Akane seemed to suffer from the blind spot which Shampoo had found on the other woman and missed the first seconds of the attack. However, she did managed to catch enough of it to try to take the impact. She moved so the strike would more then likely hit a boney part of her body, rather then the cluster of muscle endings which would have put her out of action. Shampoo held back much of her strength with the last moments of her action to prevent the breaking of bones, yet it was stronger enough to cause the other girl to have her left leg numbed for the time being. The Tendo sister jumped out of the way, yet the red eyed girl could see the pain of landing on the injured leg.

It was the eyes which concerned the superhuman as they began to boil with buried rage at the attack. Anger was both a friend and foe Shampoo's people knew well. If controlled it allowed the warrior women to fight on even in the most difficult situation, yet if it was left uncontrolled it would consum the warrior with the power of Aries. Akane seemed to have gained power over it by burying in her soul, yet it seemed to be trying to rip it's self out of her body. Trying to figure out the best way to finish this before the anger was released. Yet every time she thought she had the woman beaten, Shampoo had been delayed with combat moves of great skill. Of course, if the amazon had wanted to end it easily she could have used the speed and strength of her people. Yet keeping a low profile seemed best for now. There was a fight to win, so now would be the time for a burst of speed.

Akane was still on the defensive and looking for a way to counter without it backfiring. Shampoo took the hightened alertness of the opponent to trick the woman with a fake out. Looking like she was coming in from the right, the side of the weakened arm, Akane was getting ready to defend her soft side. At the last possible instant before she couldn't move from the attack, she shifted to the left and a few rapid strikes were unloaded. Within moment of delivering the blows...Akane was still standing behind Shampoo. Yet the purple haired smiled, as she knew it wouldn't last for long. As expected, when Akane tried to move around to strike back, she fell over and on to the floor paralyzed.

"The winner of the match is Shampoo Himemiya!" called out the eldest daughter as Kasumi went over to Akane and began to reverse the damage the winner had commited against the young martial artist. Shampoo had turned to watch the 'older' woman at work and noticed how skilled with healing she was. Soon, Akane was up and walking over to Shampoo. The black haired girl could not hid the minor limping and twitching which showed the remains of the beating she had taken.

"Thanks for the match, I guess I'm going to have to train harder if I'm going to beat you in the rematch. I'm just glad you're a girl, I would have hated to have to loose to a boy. They're nothing but trouble." said Akane as she moved to the Tendo home, likely to take care of herself. Her comments made Shampoo wonder why it was she wasn't happy with boys. She knew some of her sisters were not 'accepting' of men, thinking that a world without males would be a better place. Yet that was a tiny minority to the majority who thought men were mostly misguided. It was something she should look into as the one to guide the world of Man to the path of the noble amazons.

"Sorry, about that. It's just that Akane has been having trouble with the boys at school, problems we have only just solved to a degree. For the longest time, one of the boys at her school had challenged her to combat in the idea it would allow him to date her. When he lost to her, he told the student body if they wanted to date her they would have to be able to defeat her in combat. Soon the athletes of the school were attacking her in a mob each morning, likely due to the money and influence of the student. It wasn't until a good talking to from mother and the fact father managed to kick his butt as encouragement to avoid the mass combat." said Kasumi as she appeared to look Shampoo over to see what injuries the superwoman might have.

"Of course, now we just have to deal with his idiotic attempts for romance. Like sending us so many flowers we have to get rid of them or the fact we have been trying to find a way to get rid of buckets of chocolates. Daddy does find the good luck money interesting, even if Momma has him give it back to Kuno." added Nabiki as the short haired brunette kept her eyes on Shampoo and Ranma.

"What a jerk, if a girl doesn't want to date you shouldn't force yourself on her. He gives guys a bad name!" said Ranma as he started to speak up for the first time.

"Yes, but when the guy after you is the richest man in the neighbourhood and can influence any number of politicians... you tend to have to be careful in your movements to get rid of him. Anyway, Shampoo would you like to take a warm bath after all of the sparing you just did? If you want, Ranma can join you in the tub." commented Kasumi, as she went after Akane to help her out more. Shampoo just nodded at the invitation and looked at Nabiki as if to ask where the washroom was.

"I'll lead the way, follow me." said Nabiki as Ranma and Shampoo headed to the Tendo bath.

Elsewhere in the City of Nerima...

Ryoga had finally found a way to stop his superspeed running, with a sudden deceleration. It was fortunate that he had some kind of forcefield around his body which kept him from hit by things like bugs going two hundred miles per hour. Now he had to just find the place where Ranma was in this mini-city of Tokyo. Nerima was one of the twenty-three special wards which made up Tokyo City before it was dismantled at the end of the second world war. Now they had the status of cities of their own, but the major world at large consider them a single city or the eastern part of the Metropolis of Tokyo. Finally he was in the right city...after visiting western Tokyo's municipalities and all of the other special ward cities.

'Okay, I want to go to the Tendo dojo. Right now, I can see Toei Animation studio from where I'm standing now. So I just have to figure out where the Tendo dojo is in relation to the studio. Which means that I am... lost again! Damn it, Ranma!' thought Ryoga as he tried to figure out what he could from the road map he picked up in Ota. One which didn't have buildings and local landmarks listed in it's drawings.

'I just have to get to the Tendo dojo as soon as possible. I have no choice, I'm going to have to do the most embarassing action any Hibiki can perform. Ask for... ask for...damn it, I can think it... ask for... direction. Yeah, that left a bitter taste in my mouth. I just hope I can find a phone so I can do this without letting anyone know who I am.' Ryoga was looking around at the area he was in for a payphone for use. He had a pocket full of yen for use for the phones, he always kept spare money for emergancies. Especially since he had gained the ability to walk over oceans and land at superspeed.

It took a few moments before he found the payphone he was looking for, and started to dial the number for information. After dropping the change into the machine, he was introduced to one of those auto-operators on the end of the phone. Another thing he didn't enjoy much. It came time for him to speak up, "Hello, I'm looking for the Tendo dojo. I think I'm lost and I'm not sure where I am."

Looking up at the nearby street signs, he told the operator where he was. Only to be told he was in Akihabara in the special city of Chiyoda. He had managed to superspeed while looking for a payphone. Ryoga swallowed the bile of leaving the city he was suppose to be in, and asked the questions he needed to find the dojo. After making a detailed note of where he could find the Tendo home in relation to the different streets, he decided he needed at least a day to perfect his abilities.

'I have to keep my eye on knowing when I am superspeeding across the city, in addition to my learning how to stop. When I kick Ranma's ass for what he did to me, I'm going to have to know how to use my speed power. I should also look at using my superspeed in a fight. I know I can kick and punch at mach speeds, creating sonic booms when I throw a fist or foot at someone. I know how to dodge and avoid attacks at the same excellerated rate. I just have to polish my act off, since getting through Ranma's tough hide is going to take hundreds of punches re-enforced by my speed field.' Ryoga then moved to make it back to Nerima. Hopefully, to find a park near his destination. There he could perfect himself for the battle against the alien womanizer, keeping him from kidnapping human women to be sex slaves on his alien homeworld.

Speeding off, he missed seeing that for another time he had managed to miss the fact he was passing the Tendo dojo again. If only he had been more observant.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the work of Takahashi Rumiko and DC Comics. All characters (that I have not created or borrowed from other sources) belong to them. This is a fan fiction, and is not intended to violate the rights of those who hold control over the Ranma 1/2 and Justice League of America series. I have no money for legal problems and would very much appreciate it if no one tries to sue me. Thank you very much.

Justice League of Japan

Chapter Four

Ranma was taking a bath with Shampoo which was of the hot variety so he could change back to his male body, just as he got back to the normal state of his abnormal life. He was also adapting to the absence of all modesty for the amazon warrior as she sat in the bath and even made hints of giving Ranma a good scrubbing while he sat in the steaming water. His modesty being more develop, he gently declined the offer from the bouncy girl. As he soaked he was reviewing the problems of the day with the Tendo agreement.

'At least Mrs. Tendo allowed me or one of the girls ta get out of it if I want, which is a good thing. Still with the engagement with Shampoo and now with Tendos it looks like my married life has already being arranged. It can't get any more complex at the moment, can it?' thought the alien fighter, as certain women around the country sneezed including one dressed as a crow.

Before Ranma could move to the next issue he was thinking of, that being of keeping his hero activity undercover, the youngest Tendo sister had walked right into the bathroom with himself and Shampoo staring at her nudity. Six eyes took in the sight of three teens of mixed sexes and all eyes were blinking with rapid speed as they were paused in their actions from shock. Then quietly and carefully the human girl slipped out of the room with only the slightest action to cover herself up. Silence followed...

This was before an ear bleeding scream came in the tone of the voice of Akane, which seemed to echo across the compound. Ranma frowned at this turn of events before speaking, "I guess that bathtime is over Shampoo. It's time to wash off and towel down before getting dressed for stepping in the stuff which has hit the fan."

"Shampoo..., I don't know what stuff is but I can guess what it is. A warrior faces such matters with determination and honour. So now we must get out into the mess." said the Amazon as she used the water to rinse off the soap used. Ranma followed suit as he got ready for the drama.

Moments later...

Ranma had just entered the room as he hear conversation the Tendos were having, the fact he had superhuman hearing did help the matter a little bit. He then answered them, "I'm Ranma Saotome, sorry about this. I should have mentioned it ahead of time I was suffering under the effects of a curse from the Springs of Circe which forces me to change sex with a trigger. The trigger being the temperture of the water with cold water transforming me into my curse female form and the warm or hot water transforms me into my original male form. My father has a similar curse with the form of a female being replaced with a panda bear."

The three Tendos took a moment to adapt with the news he was hearing about. It was an unbelievable situation they were looking at and they were not ready to accept it as the parents came into the room, a male and female Tendo plus an overweight headcovered man. The voice to come out first was the female elder Tendo, "I know it's hard to accept but I have seen Genma Saotome's transformation and I am sure he and Ranma would be willing to give a demonstration. So let's sit down and listen to the explaination of the Saotome, so lets go to the dinning room."

It was just a few seconds to get from one set of rooms to the other and to bring out the dinning table. Genma began his tale with what was the partial truth of the events which had occurred with their lives. The training trip taken since Ranma was a young child to the years of trying to perfect the combat skills of the younger male Saotome. Followed by the idea of taking a trip to a series of remote islands, including the dreaded Isle of Circe which contained her cursed springs. Springs born of the magic to change forms to what ever her whim and fancy decided on at the time. It was then they headed to the island which contained Shampoo's people and then they took place in a tournment.

Shampoo was watching the old man explain things and she began to place her own imput, "Old man Saotome has not told the complete truth of matter. According to Am... my people's laws any male which defeats a female warrior in battle is engaged to the man who defeated her. Shampoo has come along to decide if engagement will work, yet Old man Saotome no tell me that he was coming here for another engagement till we not too far from this home."

"SAOTOME! What is she talking about?!" asked Soun as he glared at his old friend, a vein thrubbing in his forehead.

"I tried to leave her Soun, old friend. She just has a talent for sticking around even with some subtle hints about leaving." said the heavy man as he tried to clam his old friend down.

"Like tying her up in chains and loading her up on a slow boat to Canada? Good thing Shampoo knows how to get out of chains and how to swim in salt water. Pops, just face the fact Shampoo's too smart for you, " said Ranma as he took on the tone of slight disgust he had for his elder before speaking to the Tendos, "Shampoo only cares about being married by her laws, which might including having multiple spouses from what she tells me. Myself, I'm just going to try and figure out what it is I am going to do with this... situation. Lucky I don't have any other finacees out there."

Genma took on a shifty look and was beginning to look over his shoulders for something, as girls in different parts of Japan sneeze including a certain billionaire. Meanwhile, Soun seemed to be giving Genma a death glare at the situation which was duplicated by his youngest at both male Saotomes. Mother Tendo was looking for a way to bring everything back to a calming situation. She began, "Maybe we should test Ranma and Genma's curse for a little bit to see how it works."

She had brought out a warm teapot and a cool pitcher, both filled up with water. She poured a little cold water on Ranma and Genma and they turned into a female and a panda bear. With the teapot, she turned them back into men. Then came the cold water again with hot water following as well. She did this a number of times before Ranma spoke up to complain, "I'm not a flower garden, Mrs. Tendo. Could ya please stop with the watering?"

She stopped instantly with the last bit of warm water and said, "Sorry Ranma, it's just so hypnotic to watch the two of you shift from one form into another so quickly. Please forgive my mistake."

"It's alright, I'm just still getting use to having a female body when I was born a man. So what can the three of us do for your family?" asked the young dark haired boy as he tried to make things as easy as possible.

"You can choose which one of my daughters you would like as your wife. My daughters Kasumi who is nineteen, Nabiki who is seventeen and my youngest Akane who is sixteen. Choose one and she will be your wife!" said Soun, without thinking about things like how close his daughters were to him... or his now visibly upset wife.

"SOUN !!!" called out the female Tendo as a vein popped in her head.

"He wants Nabiki, yes Nabiki's just perfect for him," said Akane she seemed to be passing the buck to the middle sister.

This was followed by Kasumi saying, "They both haven't been in area for a long period of time, so they could get use to the landscape together. So why not at least try it for now, ne?"

Nabiki was blinking quickly as she turned to her sister. Ranma could hear her clearly whisper, "Traitors. Somebody's going to be paying for this."

The middle daughter turned to the young Saotome and said, "I guess that we can try out this arrangement for a little while before I decide to accept it... or dump it upon my sisters. Right, Kasumi and Akane? Cause if Ranma and me don't get along it will be up to the two of you to continue the Tendo-Saotome arrangement."

"None of you have to go throught the engagement if you don't want to. However, it would be rude to place you back on the street again. So please feel welcome to use the guestroom, Ranma and Genma. I am going to have to ask Shampoo to room with one of my girls since it would be improper to have a young lady sleeping in the same room as two unrelated men. So which one of my kindhearted daughters will be giving up some of their room to Shampoo, Kasumi and Akane?" spoke the mother Tendo.

Ranma was guessing this was a payback for shoving off the engagement to Nabiki and it was quickly picked up by the eldest daughter, "I can share some space with Shampoo, so she can feel welcome in our home."

"Alright, we had better all get ready for tomorrow. It's school for my daughters and likely registration for Ranma and Shampoo. So we had better rest up." continued the Tendo mother as the facts of the day were explained.

The next day... One day from NOW!

Ranma had gathered the supplies he would need for the school they would be going to Furinken High School and dressed in some of the clothes he had gained in China after being cursed. This was due to one main reason, 'Pops might have been smart enough to gather the supplies and enroll me in the school, but he didn't have the bright idea of getting a school uniform. Even with the troubles of refitting it so it had give for when I change shape. There was also the scramble to get supplies for Shampoo. Well, let's face the fact I'm going to have to adapt to this.'

Akane had already made the move to avoid Shampoo and him by getting to the school ahead of time, leaving the two newcommers with Nabiki. The middle Tendo daughter with her strange green ring was keeping a close eye on them as they walked the distance to the school. Ranma was practicing his martial arts by walking on the narrow footpath of the fence railing. He was looking down to Shampoo and Nabiki, both in the school uniform of a green and white dress. Shampoo had been using a spare uniform which had been given by Kasumi and mended by Ranma's little used skills of super-sewing.

Ranma was trying to judge the middle Tendo daughter on multiple levels, like mental and physical. Physically she was a moderately well toned woman with some muscle building on her body. No excess body fat from the scans with his X-ray vision, great bone structure with great health. From experience, he could tell the girl was highly intelligent from the little contact he had with her. But what kept him interested in was the strange ring of green metal on her finger. The alien martial artist had developed a sensitivity to things which were green ever since the strange rocks incident.

Ranma shivered a little as he remember discovering the rocks and feeling bad for the first time in his life, feeling pain for the first time in his life. Who knew what would have happened if his father hadn't been watching, or getting a guess that it was some form of radiation. Using some scrape lead piping, the old man was able to cover the stones with the metal. This allowed Ranma to gain his strength back and get better. It only took a little more time after this incident to convince Genma not to try to develop an immunity by exposure to the stones. They buried the rocks and tried to keep them safe from the younger Saotome. Yet those green rocks made him warey of strange green objects like the ring.

"So Nabiki, where did you get the ring from? I've never seen anything like it." asked Ranma as he tried to gain more information from the direct route.

"Oh this? It's just a gift from a family friend who passed away. I wear it memory of him and his aid of my family. I think it's a unique piece from his family he wanted to pass on to another generation, given how far from home he was. So Saotome do you have anything to say about yourself?" asked the woman as she kept her eyes on Ranma.

"Nothing much to tell, just a wandering martial artist with an idiot father. Trying my best to learn all the martial arts I can and merge them into a usable, cohesive form of combat. Just trying to live by the martial artist's code of protecting the weak and innocent as long as I have the power to do this. During my travels I met Shampoo and discovered a similar urge to protect the innocent and we have been working together since then." spoke the young man as he had returned to the ground. It was a few minutes in silence before they arrived at the gates of the high school. Ranma scanned the school with X-ray vision to get a sense of the floor plan for future memorizing.

"So I take it this is were we're parting, ne Nabiki? You go to your class and the two of us go to get tested for which classroom we're going into. See you later, Nabiki." said Ranma as he moved to the building followed by a silent yet smiling Shampoo. Ranma knew that Shampoo was trying to avoid speaking too much in case she looked like a fool with her words.

In the classroom, some time later...

The Teacher was standing at the head of the class behind her desk, as three students stood in a line beside the desk facing the class. One was a dark haired boy with some chinese like clothes, followed by a purple haired girl in the female school uniform and the last was obviously a female in the uniform of a male. The last student was pulling off an attractive look of a tomboy with the hint if properly made up and dress would become a knockout lady.

The teacher looked at the note which had been sent up from the office, "Okay class, let's give a big welcome to our three new students. Ranma Saotome, Shampoo Himemiya and Ukyo Kuonji."

The teacher wait a moment for the clapping to stop before she asked, "Okay, students let's get into class. Ranma you can take that empty seat near the back behind Akane, Shampoo you can take the seat to his right and Ukyo can take the seat behind him."

Ukyo was taking her impressions on the boy who had altered her life, trying to calculate the chances of being in the same high school class as him after all of this time. Her thoughts were growing, 'I would love a chance to try my hand at kicking an invulnerable alien's ass for all of the troubles he has given me, things just have a way of derailing plans. My worry is the alien signatures which have landed around Tokyo at the moment, all I have found are the remains of shattered spaceships. Spaceships which look like they were created for an one-way trip, which may or may not lead to trouble. If I run into trouble I would rather have a superhuman with all of the powers of a kryptonian on my side fighting against any alien invasion.'

'There's also the woman who came into the class room just now, who seems to know Saotome-kun. Something about her is making my senses say non-human or superhuman as well. I might have a few questions which have to be answered about this woman with the unusual hair colour. The only other clue about her is the fact she has the moves of a fighter... or a warrior as well as seems to be holding back a lot of power. Much like Saotome-kun seem to be doing as well, which makes me wonder if she has compairable strength, speed or both.' thought the woman in the men's uniform.

'I might try to recruit their help after taking a closer look at the remains of the spacecraft, hoping the creatures who used them are not planning an attack any time soon. I know there is between five and ten of them, but I know little more then this about them. I need more information.'

In the same school...

Nabiki was keeping her mouth closed to keep the moron which was Tatewaki Kuno from learning the situation now taking place in the Tendo home. In her mind, it was simple, 'Keep Kuno in the dark for a little while as the family build up some kind of story for him to believe instead of what ever nonsense he is likely to come up with. Without out me or Ranma from saying the word about our living status, because Akane is not even going to speak about sharing a house with a boy, it shouldn't be a problem for a while. Even Kuno can't spy on all of us all of the time in the day... or at least not as long as I got this ring to foil those chances for spying.'

She kept her eye on the billionaire with then mental problems. He was dressed in samurai clothing the shade of bright purple to prove his noblity and right to rule, due to the rarity of purple dyes in the past. His head was covered by a black hair wig since the incident with his sister's concotions which had left him totally bald. Everyone knew it was a wig, but the man's swordmanship was so great few were going to raise the issue.

'Hopefully I can keep Kuno under my thumb for the rest of the day while Ranma and Shampoo adapt to the rest of the school.' thought the girl with the cosmic ring as she continued with her educational work.

Elsewhere...

Six points around the special districts of tokyo, the site of the original Edo period city before it was expanded during the great war. Six points in and around the different districts were standing the different elemental creatures. Ice and fire, water and earth, lightning and metal. All different elemental powers forming the bodies of six powerful warriors, who had the power to control those elemental forces. Yet more frightning was the fact each one of these warriors could transform a normal human being into a similar elemental being, creating an army of doppelgangers to fight against the other warriors for total control of the city and the planet.

The only reason they had not yet mounted a first attack was the fact the contest had not begun, the stars had not aligned for the set time period. Yet each of them was getting what they thought was an advantage over the others by exploring a little around the starting places, the spot where they're spaceship landed and exploded. They would return to the same place at the time of the beginning of the contest so the march of the Appellaxian would begin.

It would be a short period of time now before the mission would begin, for the test of whatever was worthy of being their leader for the next reign on the throne. To see which of their elemental powers would dominate while all others festered in the grave. The winner would return with an army of their kind while the loser's troops would also be converted to the superior element and join that army. Who cared if any of the lifeforms of this world would die? They were not as important as their kind's noble existance.

The time was counting down to when they battle would begin and how glorious would it be!


End file.
